


Overworked

by ObsidianDiamond



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Dmitri is very tried, Fluff, Grigori just wants him to go to bed, He's a good boyfriend, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Old Men In Love, Overworked Dmitri Johannes Petrov, Overworking, slight arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDiamond/pseuds/ObsidianDiamond
Summary: Dmitri refuses to go to bed before he finished all of his paperwork, so Grigori has to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Grigori Olyat/Dmitri Johannes Petrov
Kudos: 23





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with these two. Please send help. XD

**(The bold writing is them speaking Russian.)**

\---

A soft yawn escaped Dmitri's throat as the old warden grabbed another sheet from the mountain of documents next to him and lifted his free hand to rub his tired golden eyes.

He blinked a few times to sharpen his vision before he carefully began to write, trying his best to make the letters as readable as they could be after almost 20 hours of nonstop working. He managed to write three lines before he was interrupted by another low yawn that forced itself out of his throat, forcing him to take a break.

He leaned back, closing his eyes for a few seconds, trying his best not to fall asleep here and now. He couldn't rest yet. There was still so much to do.

Mountains of paperwork needed to be done tomorrow, and he only managed to finish half by now.

He took another deep breath and forced himself to sit up again, reaching for the pen he had dropped without realizing it, setting it on the paper, ready to continue to write. But just as he wanted to start, a deep, rumbling voice reached his ears, that was filled with disbelieve, annoyance and worry.

" **You're still up**?"

The old warden's head wiped into the direction it came from, spotting a certain man leaning against the wooden doorframe.

It was none other than Grigori Olyat.

But instead of wearing a uniform, like he normally did when he was in duty, he wore nothing more than a simple grey hoody with black pants and black socks. His hair, usually brushed back so it wouldn't bother him, was a bit messy, as was his beard, and one could finally see that he had curly hair. Something he hated since he had been a child. His dark ocean blue eyes were tired, and it was clear that he had just awoken from a deep slumber.

" **Oh, it's you**.", Dmitri mumbled as he recognized his lover, blinking slowly as the rough voice echoed through the air. " **Yes, it's me. What are you doing down here? Especially at this hour**?", the younger man grumbled as he began to walk towards him, crossing the room only in a few steps before sitting on the desk, crossing his legs.

" **Working**.", was the warden's simple response as he returned his attention back to the sheet, continuing to write. " **And I could ask you the same thing.** " " **I wanted to get myself something to drink**.", was the younger man's response while he lifted his eyebrows.

Dmitri lifted his head a little bit to lock his golden eyes with the dark blue ones of his lover, lifting an eyebrow. " **You missed the kitchen by two rooms, Grigori. Down the hall and then the door to the right**.", he growled and returned to writing. The other shot him a hateful glare at those words and crossed his arms in front of his chest. " **I know. I also live here. I have been for the past 24 years**."

Dmitri merely huffed and wrote down another word, trying to ignore the stare the other gave him, who had forgotten the water by now. He finished another sentence, and just wanted to write the next one when suddenly, the voice of the other interrupted him again.

" **What are you working on that is so urgent that it can't wait until tomorrow**?", Grigori asked him and leaned down so that the other just had to look up to be on the hight of his head. " **I'm doing the reports for the medical station. I need to fill the hole in the security so that there won't be another outbreak. I cannot let this happen again.** ", he sighed as he wrote another word down, trying to ignore the shaking in his hands.

" **You do realize that not everyone in the complex speaks Russian, right**?", Grigori asked as he set his head in his hands and watched how the other man's eyes suddenly filled with rage as he realized that he had written the entire document in his mother language.

He grabbed it and just wanted to rip apart, when his second in command reached out and wrapped his fingers around his scarred wrist. " **I think you are in desperate need for a break.** ", he urged the other and took the sheet out of his hand, setting it back onto the desk. " **It is late, and your entire body is literally begging for sleep.** "

Dmitri grunted as he tried to get out of the other's grip, sighing frustration when his weakened body couldn't bring up enough strength to get away. " **I can't, and you know that**." " **Oh, you can, you just don't want to**.", Grigori grunted as he released the warden's wrists, apologizing quietly when he saw that the taller man was rubbing them.

" **Trust me, nothing would make me happier than being able to just set this whole work down and go to sleep, but I just** _need_ **to finish this. I cannot let another prisoner escape! I cannot** _fail again_!", he roared, slamming his fist onto the desk.

" **Dmitri...that was one time. You have lead this complex for fifty years without any sort of serious incident. There is no shame in this one outbreak.** ", he tried to calm him and reached out to set a hand on his shoulder. " **And despite your beliefs, your reputation is not ruined at all. Yes, of course, you can't say that there hasn't been** _ **any**_ **sort of serious incident anymore, but hey, you can say that was one,** _ **one**_ **, in fifty fucking years.**

 **That is...more than incredible. I remember visiting my uncle who works as a prison guard in Russia when I was a little child, and he personally told me that despite it being one of the most secured prisons there have ever been, there have been many successful outbreaks. This one incident...is nothing, and there is no reason to make such a drama out of it, let alone overwork yourself to the point where you are shaking and falling asleep in your office in the complex.** "

Dmitri's cheeks flared up in embarrassment and he hid his face in his hands, an agonized groan escaping his throat. " **That was one time. I wasn't feeling well and you know that.** " " **Yeah, because you didn't sleep for two nights.** ", was Grigori's growled answer as he slid off the desk, walking around it. " **This doesn't have anything to do with this. This work needs to be finished and I will not stop working until-HEY**!"

"The Wall"'s second in command had enough. He simply wrapped his arms around the taller male's chest and hoisted him up, ignoring his protests as he pressed him close to his muscular chest. He carried him out of the room and up the stairs, barely feeling the weak attempts of the tired man to get free.

He practically threw him onto the bed, not caring if he was being rough or not, not even giving him time to kick off his shoes before joining him, wrapping his arms around his lover before pulling him against his chest, setting his head on his shoulder.

" **Are you insane? I told you I have work to do**!", he growled, but his voice was quiet, signaling the other that he was already shutting down.

" **The only thing you have to do** **is to sleep. I don't want you to be as tired as you were yesterday, or the day before, or the day before yesterday.** ", the younger Russian huffed into his ear and brushed the gray hair, which reached to his shoulder plates, to the side to press a kiss to the old warden's neck. " **And besides, what use is it if you do your work incorrectly because you are too tired, hmm? Wouldn't it be more efficient if you rest now and then return to it with new energy?** "

Dmitri didn't say anything to this, thinking. Then, after an entire minute, a sigh escaped his throat. " **Fine. You have convinced me**.", he mumbled and closed his eyes. " **But if something goes wrong it's your ass**!!"

Grigori laughed softly and pressed another kiss against his neck. " **Alright**.", he purred and let the other cuddle against him. He watched as the older man close his eyes, and it didn't even take a minute for him to fall asleep, soft snores leaving his mouth. "The Wall"'s second in command chuckled softly and, too, closed his eyes, fully relaxing against him, falling asleep almost as fast as Dmitri did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.^^  
> (Yes, I've already posted this on Wattpad, but I thought I would share it with you too.)


End file.
